Summer's Fellowship
by Dub-up
Summary: Summer gets landed in Middle Earth, just in time for the Council of Elrond. She joins the Fellowship in their quest to destroy the Ring and falls in love with a certain elven friend of ours. LEGOMANCEMARYSUE. Please read and review.
1. The Ring

Chapter One  
The Ring  
  
"Damnit!" And with a small splash, the oars of Summer Thompson's boat fell into the lake, disappearing beneath the mucky green waters. "Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!" Summer had only let go of the oars for two seconds while she attempted to open her picnic basket. Now what was she going to do?  
  
With a sigh, she sat down and closed her eyes. This has been the worst vacation ever, she thought to herself. And she had good reason to. Her 10 day trip to New Zealand was supposed to be relaxing, but from the day she arrived to that moment in the lake, it had turned out to be a complete disaster. First, her wallet was stolen, so she was forced to cancel her credit cards and call home for cash. Then, the reservations at her hotel were unluckily lost and she could only get a room at a crummy, little hole in the wall motel where the heat rarely worked and the shower spewed brown water. If it wasn't for the majesty and beauty of New Zealand's surroundings, she probably would have gone home after forty-eight hours.  
  
Summer opened her eyes and decided to try and find the oars. She suspected the boat rental shop would make her pay an outrageous sum of money for them if they were really gone for good. Summer rolled up the sleeve of her plaid blouse and pulled her straight, brown hair into a ponytail. She placed herself over the side of the boat and stuck her arm in. Relief flooded her as she felt her fingers touch the wooden oar underneath. After all, the lake was only four feet deep.  
  
Summer pulled the first oar into the boat, and then began groping around for the other. This one had floated farther away, however, and she was not having as much luck finding it. Her fingers roamed the slimy ground of the lake, occasionally getting entangled in weeds of some sort. She was just about to move to the other side of the boat when she felt her hand brush a small metal object. The sudden contact surprised her, but she scooped it up right away.  
  
Summer opened her fist to find a golden ring sitting there. It was a rather large ring, but very pleasing to the eye none the less. Summer wondered if it were actually real gold. What a find that would be! Summer admired her find a few moments longer, and then slipped into her front left jean pocket. She dipped her hand back into the chilly water and instantly found the second oar. Pulling that oar too back into her boat, Summer suddenly felt tired and decided that her little boating excursion was a bust.  
  
She paddled back to the boating dock, tied up her boat, and took the oars to the boating hut to check out. The boating hut was tiny and old with chipped white paint and a cracked wooden sign above the window, which read BOAT RENTALS, or at least it would read that if half the letter weren't missing.  
  
"That will be 17.83, miss," the man behind the window told her. He was on old fellow, in his sixties probably, with blue eyes that sparkled behind his wide glasses and long, white hair and beard.  
  
"I saw ya lose your oars out there." Summer looked up from rummaging through her bag. "It was amusing to watch."  
  
Summer gave a half smile. "Yeah, that wasn't one of my better moments. I thought I'd be stuck out there for a while." She gave him a few bills and her gave her back her change. She was just about to leave when she remembered the ring.  
  
"Oh, by the way I found something while I was looking for the oars." Summer pulled the ring out of her pocket and placed it on the counter. "Is it yours?"  
  
The man stared at the ring for what seemed like a good minute, then picked it up and examined it more closely; all the while his mouth was opened slightly in awe.  
  
"My goodness. I have not seen this in years. I believed it to be lost." He turned the ring around a few times then ran his fingers over it.  
  
"This may sound silly, but it reminded me of the ring from Lord of the Rings," Summer commented.  
  
The old man put the ring down and looked at her in amusement. "You are a fan of Lord of the Rings?"  
  
"I read it a while ago, in high school, but I remember liking it. It was just so interesting. And the movies were awesome."  
  
The man held up the ring, looked at for a few moments, deciding something in his head, and held it out to Summer. "Why don't you have it. I think you would like it."  
  
Summer cocked an eyebrow. "Don't you want to keep it? You seem to value it a lot." Summer did not understand his offer.  
  
The man shook his head. "It's helped me as much as it can. Now, it can help you." Um, okay, Summer thought, Whatever that means. Summer took the ring back into her hang, and then put it back into her pocket. There I something kind of creepy about this, she thought, I mean old men just don't give away gold rings. Maybe it's a fake.  
  
And with that, Summer retreated back to her stingy motel room.  
  
Once Summer returned to her room, she was utterly delighted to find the shower no longer spewing brown water. There was clear water for at least five minutes, anyways. Summer soaked under the warmth of the liquid and allowed the day to wash off from her, feeling much more relaxed than she had in the last couple of days. When she was finished showering, she put on her sleeping clothes (black shorts and an old soccer jersey) and began to brush out her hair.  
  
Her mind was thoughtless for a while, and then she found her thoughts bent on the ring she had been given early that day. It was all very mysterious, indeed. The old man seemed so happy to have it back, yet gave it away a mere minute later! Maybe he stole it, Summer thought, Maybe he wanted to frame me instead of get caught for the crime himself!  
  
Summer stopped brushing her hair, went over to the pair of jeans she wore that day, and pulled the ring out from the pocket. Summer turned it in between her fingers slowly. She was suddenly mesmerized by it. She looked at it intently. It was surprisingly warm, and gleamed in the light. Without knowing why she was doing it, Summer slowly slipped the ring on her index finger and admired how it looked. It was too big for her, but she thought the gold went well with her tan skin. She could only stare.  
  
Suddenly, a wave of slumber washed over her, and she found herself struggling to keep her eyes open. Summer retreated back to her bed and quickly got under the covers, but waited a few minutes before taking the ring off.  
  
"What was that rhyme?" She pondered to herself aloud into the darkness of the room. "One for them all...? One Ring to find them all and rule them...?" Then it came to her.  
  
"One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
  
One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them."  
  
Pleased with herself, Summer turned over and closed her eyes. Summer thought of the darkness and the silence around her.  
  
And then Summer felt no bed beneath her, she was falling, darkness closing in on her, a loud buzz in her ear...  
  
And then nothing. 


	2. Lost and Found

Chapter Two  
Lost and Found  
  
Summer stirred as she felt the warmth of the outdoors' light upon her face. The warmth of the light lingered for a few second before a steady pain set in through her head. With her eyes still shut, she lifted a hand to the temples of her head and began to massage there. She decided that she must have hit her head against the headboard, and massaged her forehead a few minutes more.  
  
Summer removed her hand from her head and cracked open an eye. Around her large trees billowed upwards, their leaves silently falling to the ground. The sun was shining through the holey blanket the trees created and many birds chirped in the background. Summer's other eye flew open and summer shot upright. Where the hell was she?  
  
Summer rubbed her eyes and focused on her surroundings. There definitely was not a forest near her hotel, so that erased her thought that she might have been sleepwalking. Then a more terrifying thought came across her mind. Maybe she was kidnapped! Fear quickly spread through her.  
  
"Relax, Summer," she reassured herself aloud. "There has to be a reasonable explanation for this." Except she could not think of one.  
  
Summer quickly looked around her, making sure her first notion of she being along was correct. She saw nobody, but now was much more wary of every little crinkle the leaves made. Why would her captors just leave her out in the middle of the woods? She thought, unless she did not have anything worth robbing.  
  
Gently climbing to her feet, Summer began deciding which way she should start walking. In each direction, there was forest as far as the eye could see. Deciding on heading north, Summer took a few steps realizing her trip would not be easy with the rocks and leaves pinching the bottom of her feet. Summer drew her hair back into a ponytail, braced herself for the journey ahead of her, and began walking.  
  
A half an hour or so passed and Summer seemed completely lost. Deciding to take a break, she sat down on a large rock and fanned herself with a leaf. What she wouldn't do for a glass of water! Summer's thoughts quickly turned unpleasant. What would she do if she never got out of her? Would she starve to death or be forced to hunt her own food? She hated the sight of blood so much!  
  
Without warning, tears began to drop from summer's brown eyes, long delayed from when she had first wanted to start crying. But just as quickly as the tears had come, Summer took a deep breath, knowing that crying was going to get her nowhere, and controlled herself.  
  
"It's all right, Summer," she reassured herself. "It's alright." But right then, Summer knew it wasn't okay. She could feel that she was being watch, and ever so slowly, turned her head around behind her.  
  
Just then, an arrow whizzed by her turned head and hit the tree in front of her. Summer gave a scream turned her head back around at once to see a two hideous, grimy creatures leering at her from about ten feet away.  
  
Summer's mind worked quickly. She took a self-defense class back home, but she did not know any move to scare off these two.  
  
Knowing she would surely die if she stayed there, Summer made a break for it, sprinting as fast as she could away from that area. Behind her she could hear the creatures grunting and attempting to keep up with her. And then she heard the sharp zing of a third arrow and a large thud on the ground.  
  
She whirled back around to see an arrow sticking out of the head of one of the disgusting beings. Blood was spurting from their cranium and Summer covered her mouth, feeling very sick. Then all of a sudden from out of nowhere, a tall, thin, blonde man carrying his own bow and arrow, leapt in between Summer and the remaining creature. The creature let another arrow fly in the man's directing, which he swiftly dodged and then sent another in the being's direction. It flew into the creature's chest, and Summer could only watch in sheer astonishment as the creature fell to the ground dead.  
  
Feeling dizzy, Summer stretched her arm out to gain support from a nearby tree. But Summer's attention quickly focused on the man who had saved her. He was tall, about six feet, with long golden-blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes. He was, however, dressed in what looked like a Robin Hood costume, and he had applied some type of pointy ears over his regular ones. Great, yet another one of New Zealand's weirdos, thought Summer.  
  
"Are you alright, my lady?" He asked politely. His voice was deep and warm.  
  
"Yeah I'll be ok. I just hate the sight of blood, that's all. Thanks for 'saving' me, too," she added.  
  
"Thanks are not necessary, my lady. It is my duty to save a beauty being attacked by orcs." He smiled a very pretty smile.  
  
Attacked by what now? Summer asked herself. Great, the freak is hitting on me. Summer brushed some leaves off her shoulder.  
  
"You wouldn't know where we are, by any chance?" maybe nature boy knew a thing or two about geography.  
  
"I certainly do. We are just on the outskirts of Mirkwood." He gave another one of his pretty smiles.  
  
Summer cocked an eyebrow. Mirkwood? Like she knew where the hell that was.  
  
"I was on my way to Rivendell," he continued, "When I heard a scream. I dismounted my horse, and I decided to see where it came from. Then I saw those two orcs attacking you."  
  
"I see." Summer looked down at her feet. They did hurt a lot. "You would mind giving me a ride on your horse to the nearest telephone? Or a taxi stand?"  
  
The man seemed confused. "Telephone? What is a telephone?" Boy, this guy is really into his character, thought Summer.  
  
"Or just any place with other people?"  
  
"I can bring you with me to Rivendell, if you wish, and there you can contact who you need to. Although we are still about a day and a half away, and there will not be much room on my horse." Anything is better than walking, she thought to herself.  
  
"That's absolutely alright. And thank you so much! I don't have any money with me right now, but I can pay you when we get to...Revendiel."  
  
"Revendell," He corrected her. "And payment won't be necessary. It is my favor to you." The pretty smile appeared again.  
  
Now it was Summer's turn to smile. "Well thank you very much Mr...."  
  
"My name is Legolas, son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
Summer smiled wider, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. "I'm Summer Roberts. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Legolas returned. "My horse is this way." He pointed past the trees on Summer's left. Summer nodded and headed off in that direction. Legolas' stare followed her and beheld the woman in front of him. She was dressed oddly indeed, and spoke differently from anyone he had ever heard. But he thought her to be beautiful, even covered in dirt and leaves.  
  
Legolas controlled his thoughts and followed Summer to his horse, where he helped her on an reinitiated his journey.  
  
Summer actually enjoyed sitting behind this man. He smelled very good, a bit like a flowers mixed with tree bark, and made a mental note to ask him what cologne his was wearing.  
  
"I take it you are not from around her," he spoke, breaking the silence.  
  
"Nope, I'm from Washington D.C. in the U.S. I've always wanted to come here though. It's so totally gorgeous."  
  
"I have never heard of this land you speak of. Is it far?"  
  
"Yeah, almost a world away." Wait a minute, thought Summer, I remember his name from somewhere. Now where was it? Summer thought about this for a good ten minutes. Yes! Legolas! He's a character in Lord of the Rings! But why is this guy trying to impersonate him? Was it Halloween already? I have to give him a hand though, his costume is pretty good.  
  
Summer's gaze drifted upon his pointy ears. There were so...lifelike. Summer couldn't tell where his real ears began. They were just so...  
  
Before she knew what she was doing, Summer reached up and gave Legolas' ear a good tug.  
  
"Ow!" he slapped her hand away. "Why did you do that?" He looked away, annoyed, and rubbed his ear when Summer had pulled it.  
  
Summer clasped her hand over her mouth. Oh my God! He really IS an elf! That must mean that I'm in Middle Earth! But how? Summer recapped yesterday. There was waking up, eating, boating...  
  
"The Ring!" she said aloud. "Sorry?" asked Legolas.  
  
"N..Nothing." Summer sat there in disbelief for along time. Then her brain couldn't take it anymore. Maybe this is a dream, she thought. I need to get some rest. Summer laid her head upon Legolas back, falling asleep to his wonderful scent. 


End file.
